It is often necessary to form a seal between an elongate object such as a cable and an opening in an object such as a pipe or splice enclosure. For example, in a telecommunications infrastructure, electrical connectors or splices may be housed in enclosures to protect them from harsh environments. It may be necessary or desirable to seal the enclosure against in the ingress of water of the like. In particular, the enclosure may be provided with a sealing device to form a seal about each cable or wire at its entry into the enclosure.